Patrons of gaming establishments are constantly searching for new games of interest. This trend has prompted the development of thousands of new types of games to attract players. Several games offer a bonus game feature, which allows a player to play a secondary game subsequent to the primary game. The secondary game, or “bonus game” usually enjoys a separate paytable and a chance for the player to win enhanced awards. Such bonus games often involve games different from the primary game, including different screens and symbols.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that this reference does not teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any legally conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
PATENT NO.ISSUE DATEINVENTOR6,585,264Jul. 1, 2003Benett
Benett discloses a “gaming machine having a chess game feature”. Chess pieces in Benett move according to traditional chess rules. Only one move is made, and the direction of the move may be randomly chosen (column 2, lines 10-14). Each piece moves without regard to other pieces present and thus, does not interact with other pieces in any manner. The symbol occupying the landing position of the moving chess piece may be transformed into the same chess piece as the moving piece. That is, when a rook moves, it transforms all underlying symbols during its move into rooks (column 4, lines 21-24). Substituted and original chess pieces are then used in re-evaluating each payline against the internal paytable.